always and forever Usagi x Misaki
by animeloverxxxx
Summary: misaki and usagi get a vist from sumi and he hits on misaki and lets say he dosnt take it very well please read and review xx


Chapter 1 UsagixMisaki

I treaded down the stairs quickly as my head was about to explode with anger, i couldn't think straight with Usagi-san whining down my ear, " I told you!" i shouted walking into the kitchen with Usagi-san still following me like a lost dog. "he's staying for dinner , were friends! I should be aloud friends around!" Usagi stood in the kitchen arms crossed and a stressful look on his face , "why dose he have to come round he's just here to annoy me."Usagi Mumbled while fiddling with the freshly cut lettuces on the cutting board, "you need to grow up. He's coming round and thats final." I said my face went blank as a large arms slowly tightened around my waist, "what now?" i asked i tried to turn around but was blocked my usagi holding me tightly. "misaki." He mumbled his voice was low and his silver hair covered his eyes, but before i asked what the doorbell went, i forced my way out the tight grip, i rushed over and opened the door , "ow hello sumi sensei" i cheerfully said, i took his dark greyish coat off and hanged it up as he slowly entered into the huge penthouse. "Hello misaki, thank you for inviting me for dinner." He said ruffling my hair; I got a dark glare from Usagi san that was still stood in the kitchen coldly. I childishly poked my tongue at him, he looked surprised, but soon after stomped off into his office to finish his manuscript his deadline was tomorrow and i don't think he would enjoy getting nagged at again. I chuckled to myself as i thought about it, " i hope Usagi isn't mad at me?" said sumi with a pout, "no coarse not he's been like this all day, hes just stressed." I explained as we sat on the couch,

"ow that's good then. I thought it was me but anyway how you been misaki." He smiled at me i thought there's no way he's trying to annoy anyone Usagi san is just being a anti social rabbit like always, we talked for awhile about studies and how evil the teachers were, we laughed and giggled a lot when watching some unexpected anime on tv. Although i couldn't help but think if usagi san was ok he didn't want sumi here and i disobeyed him, he's never liked him. I shook my head but on the other hand I'm aloud friends. "You hungry?" i asked looking curiously at sumi who was rumbaing his stomach slowly. He nodded. I rushed into the kitchen and started to make a cake, a chocolate cake. I nearly dribbled just thinking about it. As i melted the chocolate into a bowl sumi approached to investigate, "looks delicious." He said smelling the sweet smell, i was delighted he liked it , i put it down and said " i should go clean up i have chocolate all over me." But sumi had other plans he got very close to my face and said "its all over your face." He added with a grin , "uh ...s-sumi?" i said with wonder and then i flinched as a tongue not only invaded my personal space but then licked the chocolate of my face "SUMI!" i shouted in shock, he glared into my eyes with a gaint smirk "what Usagi isn't here." He grabbed my wrist as i tried to back away. My body tensed as the tongue came closer for round too and as it touched my milky skin sumi was punched right into his nose! The punch was so strong it sent him flying as he landed on the other side of the kitchen floor, me in the middle and a very angry looking Usagi san on the other with a dark aura surrounding him. Ow no this will end badly i thought Usagi san might kill him if he gets his hands on him. Usagi san raised his voice and shouted "HOW DARE YOU! NO ONE TOUCHES MY MISAKI!" frustration and pure angry ran through his veins encouraging his evil side to take action, he walked towards sumi but i stopped him in his tracks, i tried to hold him back but it was failing he was too strong, "no Usagi san don't!" i looked into Usagi san's emerald eyes that were not flaring with darkness and that were locked onto his target that he wanted to destroy. I panicked i couldn't let Usagi san touch him or would defiantly kill him , i wrapped my arms around the man's waist and pleaded "calm down please!" tears inching in my eyes "no don't...for me!" usagi san stopped moving motiveless he stood with his head in shame and his fists clutched, i took this an a oppionity to get sumi out of her i approached the beaten sumi who was curled on the floor holding the thumping pain in his nose, i handed him up and lead him to the door and he left saying "sorry." I closed the door and sighed deeply and turned around to the depressed Usagi san who was on his knees in the kitchen looking very upset, I'm so stupid this could of been avoided if i listened i only blamed myself. I walked over to him and so i faced him i cupped the man's face with my small hands and simply said "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" i begged as tears ran down my face, "I s-sorry if... i had listened in the F-first place-" i was cut off as Usagi san ravelled his beautiful emerald eyes that gleamed with tears as well. "Usagi?" all he did was look up at me and said "I'm sorry." I was shocked i kneeled down as well and wrapped my arms around him, "why are you sorry that's my line." I said and awkwardly giggled, "i should of listened to you but when i saw...what he did i couldn't help it something over came me it was more then angry and jealousy...i thought you were going to leave me misaki." His eyes looking sad and tired. "WHAA!" i playfully patted him on the head i embarrassed "your a idiot sometimes Usagi. I mean i wouldn't ever leave you even if you paid me" i giggled my cheeks went pink as a large hand ran through my brunette locks. I stood up forcing Usagi to stand as well. I placed my hands on his cheeks and said "i.i love you usagi always and uh" i tried to search for a word, but i was no good at thease things. Usagi finished my sentence and said "forever." In a low husky voice, we hugged each other tight. I buried my face into his shirt which smelled like tobacco and well Usagi i looked up at him and my face went blank as lustful eyes looked down on me. I walked away from him trying to ignore him, he followed me so i decided to run instead, i ran into my bedroom and hid under the covers. A croaks from the door as a figure walked into the room. Damit i forgot to lock it! I closed my eyes as someone sat on the bed next to me. "mi-sa-ki" the voice made me shiver and slightly turned me on the covers were flung off me, and there hovering above me was Usagi san. "what do you want!" i said as if i didn't already know, he laid on top of me but not with all his weight so he didn't crush me. I couldn't help but notice that his t-shirt was open freely revelling light milky skin and nicely toned abs i tried to stay under control, but he was too dam sexy!

"Well isn't it obvious?" he sneakily said as he ran his fingers down my chest,

"Well it isn't! Now get off me so i can sleep!" I complained, but Usagi saw right through my lie as my cheeks blew up bright red,

"There will be plenty of time for sleep after" a smirk crept across his face,

"Sleep? After what-" i was quickly cut off as lips met mine passion bloomed between us, but i wasn't going to let up that easy as Usagi did know so he saddled on top of me so i couldn't move away.

"GET OFF YOU PERVERTED RABBIT!" i screamed kicking my legs but he wasn't moving an inch,

"Misaki, you think I'm a bunny?" he said with a childish look as he grabbed a plastic bag from the side of the bed, wait a second how long as that been there! "well then you with have to be the kitty." My eyes were drawn to the small lacy maid/cat outfit that lay inside, my heart pounded "what no way uh uh!" I squirmed so hard to get out but i think Usagi was just getting a erection from it even more and started rumbling his against mine which made my lower region twitch with pleasure. "eh." My cheeks and ears red, i wiggled and pulled but somehow he got the stupid outfit on me! A cute little lacy black and white dress with a cat tail and ears steam was popping from my head. "Oh misaki..." he leaned in close "you're so cute." I gasped as my heart pounded faster, "well...well WHERES YOUR COSTUME...BBB-BUNNY!" i shouted, usagi smirked and grabbed some rabbit ears and popped them on his head proudly. "WHAT NO FAIR! I HAVE TO WEAR ALL THIS AND-" usagi san stopped my speech and kissed me passionate and dominated it of coarse , while holding tightly on my dress, I eventually opened my mouth letting usagi's tongue play with mine, i let out a small moan and then a very loud hiss. Usagi jumped back a bit with wide eyes, it was because he sat on the tail. He curiously looked at the tail and holded it in his hands "did this hurt you?" he said, "Yes i don't know how? It's just a clip on." I replied as my eyes twitched, "fascinating" he said and brushed his hands up my tail investigating it, but suddenly I let out a very small moan, Usagi looked at me surprised and me as well. He grinned and ran his hands down my tail "eh AH." Moaned with pleasure I didn't know how but it felt so good, Usagi while still touching my tail kissed the bottom of my neck and slid me out of my dress and kissed slowly down my chest . Making my heart beat faster and faster, my face started to burn up as my boxers grew tight. This caught usagi's attention and he licked it from the outside, I moaned "ow misaki you make me so HOT!" Usagi ripped down my boxers and then sucked the organ that had been wet and was sweating from all the action. "AHHH-USAGI-no AH" pleasurable moans shot through out my body as I got different sensations around my body.i gripped onto his silky, bright hair and moaned and threw my head back and yelped "Usagi I IM GONNA-" I realised into usagi's mouth and he drank up all of it. He licked his hand but me with a flushed face got up and licked his hand for him Usagi felt passionate and wanted me now! He pushed me down and tore all his clothes off and only focusing onto me. My eyes filled with lust and pure love. He kissed me ounce more and then stuck himself into me as far as he could got I yelped pleasure leaking fro m everywhere I turned. Usagi was thrusting harder and harder, while kissing me deeply I threw my arms around his neck because I didn't ever want to let go. "I love you akhiko." I said claiming his lips ounce more. We finally rested as both our bodies cooled down; i cuddled into his chest and looked into his emerald eyes that showed me so much love. "I love you misaki no one with ever take you from me .I will be with you always and-"

"forever." I said he grinned and looked happy so that made me happy as well .we cuddled the rest of the night or what was left of it. I would be together with Usagi-san always and forever x

Please review it.


End file.
